Pancaek Nilys
Appearance At character creation A rather normal looking guy who walks with a slight slouch. Nothing about him really stands out. He has messy hair and a slight stubble on his chin. He's a bit shy, but always up for a good conversation, just don't start about hobos. Current A White Mask with an Id Manifester integrated into it, with a layer of Hexsand and Mythril covering most of the surface area, plus padding underneath. Currently possessing a robobody. Id Manifestation Comrade Dimitri The manifestation resembles a stern looking man in a clean cut military uniform. He has 4 faces ringed around his head, all of which are constantly shouting orders and then insults when those orders aren't obeyed. He has 8 arms, each one holding a book, a scroll, a black glass orb or a hovering green flame. His legs disappear into a haze of flame at about the shin and he hovers in place. Coiled around his body are ruby red serpents with buzzard heads. Sergeant Steel Witchbreaker Golem. Basically a blueish metal man, about 9 feet tall, with slightly exaggerated proportions and no face. He is not that great a fighter because he has no ranged abilities or really any capacity to do anything beyond pulverize people with his fists and his inhuman strength. The bonus he does have is that he is essentially immune to all "magic" or other weirdness, and super resilient to just about anything else. He prefers to stick very close to you and effectively act as a living, sapient shield to protect you from harm. Personal Information Really, Pancaek has no idea why he's here. It isn't like he did anything wrong. He was just walking home after he posted a package containing some illegally downloaded movies to his best friend Miyamoto De Bergerac. Two blocks from his house, when he rounded the corner, he heard a raspy voice say: "Spare some change for a war vet, sir?". Next thing he knows, his trusty pocket knife was lost forever in the mess that was once a hobo and he's being dragged away by the police. Reduced to a torso counter: 5 After Lurker Pancaek immigrates to Hera along with Miyamoto and takes part in the destruction of the artificial moon, but disappears shortly after. His exact location and whether he is even alive at all is unknown to the general public. What is known, is this: The Mono-men who serve the Guiding Hand have a religion of their own, one which is unique to them. Its basic tenants and ideas are easy enough to infer, but the more complex and in depth matters are unknown to those outside the Hand. They appear to worship a pantheon of beings, about 10 were originally known but more seem to be either added or simply heard of every so often, bringing the total closer to 15. Their natures are hard to determine, as the Mono-men speak their names and pray for assistance, but their prayers are often nonspecific about traits. Com-De seems to be a warrior god while Sergeel is a protective deity, and others fill a variety of other responsibilities. What's more interesting is that these gods have, according to eye witness accounts and even some objective data, manifested themselves to aid the Mono-men in times of dire need. In particular, Com-de seems to have manifested itself both in Recursive Beast Universe and in Terrarium universe. The first was in response to the hand attempting to control a viral outbreak and resulted in a formation called the Green Scar, a mass of burnt tissue several miles wide. The second caused the destruction of an entire contained terrarial system. The exact circumstances behind it are still unknown. The Mono-men worship their gods in a heavily fortified temple on Hera, guided by a reclusive priest who has been seen wearing a well-made green robe with golden designs on the collar and sleeves, and carrying a large, very worn looking book, presumed to be their holy scripture. The interior of the temple has never been seen by one outside of the Hand, but there are rumors that it contains the most holy object in the religion, and the supposed source of the gods. Attributes Attached to robot body with wired braincase containing original brain. Enhanced Capacity - Mind Amp Usage counter: 11 Stim Usage: Exo - 1 Inventory Weapons *Blaster Pistol (20/20) *Pimp Cane *Nightstick *White Mask **Mythril plate covering the front, sides, and most of the back, plus padding **Hexsand coating **Integrated Id Manifester ***Comrade Dimitri. (Underwhelmed, Smug, Supreme, Wizard, Commissar) **Integrated Id Manifester ***Sergeant Steel. (Magic, Eldritch, Survivor, Loyal, Defender) Other crap *2 remote controls for Miya's Pocket Dimension *15 small, dense metal disks *2 flashbangs *Potion 39 (Christmas Party 2014) *Sticky Goop Dissolvant Spraybottle *Booze *Spoons *Wrapping paper *Meditation books *"The Art of War" *Nice Military-style Hat *Cigars (Box + 2) *1 Tokens Mission history Last Levelup: M27 Mission 7 Mission 8 Mission 9A Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 14 Mission 19 Mission 21 Mission 21L Mission 27 (+5 Intu, +5 Gen)